


The Trouble With Cognition

by smallpudge



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Feeding Kink, Hand Feeding, Inappropriate Use of Personas, No Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teasing, Weight Gain, but certainly suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23634997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallpudge/pseuds/smallpudge
Summary: Joker gets stuck in a vent in a Palace.  Noir is left with him as the other backtrack to help get him out.  After Joker has a little too much fun with his predicament, Oracle decides to have her own fun explaining his kinks to Noir.
Relationships: Okumura Haru/Persona 5 Protagonist, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakura Futaba
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	The Trouble With Cognition

“...Again, Joker?”

Queen sounded embarrassed but also weary when she spoke. Haru--no, now she was _Noir_ \--turned to see why, and saw that Joker had only gotten out of the vent as far as his chest, which heaved and wobbled within his vest as he put his arms against the wall and struggled to push the rest of himself out. However, there was a very obvious issue.

“You aren’t...stuck, are you?” Noir asked, trying to make the question as unassuming as possible. Really, he looked stuck. The opening for the vent was narrower than the vent itself had been, and while he’d managed to squeeze his way through the tunneling path, he was having no such luck now, stopped by the widest part of his belly. But she didn’t want to be rude.

Joker started to blush as he looked at her, which seemed answer enough. The rest of the party only confirmed it further. “Heeee’s stuck,” Oracle said.

“Again,” Queen sighed. “Skull, can you give him a push?”

“What do you think I’ve been doing?!” came the outraged answer from inside the vent--poor Skull had been bringing up the rear, and now was stuck behind Joker’s rear. “I’ve _been_ pushing, but this fatass--”

There was a dulled slapping sound from within the vent, and Joker’s breath hitched. He turned even redder, as red as one of Noir’s Sun Tomatoes. “Oh my,” she said, raising a hand over her mouth. Had Skull just....?

“Er, sorry, Joker,” Skull apologized, his voice fainter now. He sounded just as embarrassed as Joker looked for losing his temper. “It’s frustrating. Now I gotta crawl backwards...Should’ve learned to go ahead of you after last time...”

“This has...happened before,” Noir murmured, interlacing her fingers and fiddling them as the implications sunk in. Dashing Joker, suave and plump, too plump to get through the ventilation systems reliably...how...terrible. Yes, it was terrible.

“It’s happened before, so we know what to do,” Queen reassured her.

“Right. Strangely, most Palaces provide ways to circumvent their obstacles after you get past them once,” Fox said, examining a control panel on the wall. “Likely one of these buttons should open the door to this room, making it unnecessary to go through the ventilation system again...ah, here we are.”

He pushed a button. The door opened.

“Cognition,” Mona told Noir. “Once we solve a problem the first time, the Palace Rulers usually realize it’s no good trying to stop the Phantom Thieves with _that_.” Though he cast a glance at Joker, and Noir thought he was probably thinking the same as her: the obstacle may not have stopped all the Phantom Thieves, but it had certainly stopped their leader, hadn’t it? He’d given up on getting out for the moment, panting slightly from the exertion.

“Yep, path’s open!” Panther cheered. “So all we gotta do is backtrack to the other end, and so long as Skull’s gotten out of the way, Oracle can do her thing.”

“Her thing?” Noir asked.

“Snake Joker out with Necronomicon’s tentacles,” Oracle said. “After fiddling with cognition a little to grease him up. It’ll be like a partial reset. I’d explain more, but--” She looked at Noir dubiously.

The brunette smiled sheepishly. “It’s all right, you don’t have to!” Too many explanations of the cognitive world had already gone over her head.

Oracle nodded. “Short version: the door here will stay open, but Joker should pop out the other end like he never went in. But we need someone to stay here and observe the door so it does stay open. I don’t want to reset too much. Can you do that, Noir? Can I trust you to save our progress?”

“All I need to do is...watch the door?”

“You don’t even have to stare at it the whole time! I’ll tell you when I do the reset. But yeah, your cognition will be enough to counter the reset.”

“That’s amazing...”

She was really sure the explanation for _how_ it worked would have gone straight over her head. But that was alright. She didn’t mind staying with Joker. The poor boy could use some company right now, couldn’t he?

“ _Don’t_ be weird with Noir,” Panther told Joker as she and the other Thieves left the room. “She’s still new.”

Joker blushed again, confusing Noir. “Why would she say that to you?” she asked, crouching by him as he hung out the vent. “Shouldn’t she be more concerned I would do something weird to you? You’re rather helpless at the moment.”

Joker’s blush didn’t diminish at all. Well, it had to be embarrassing for him, being so helpless when he was normally the strongest of the group with his Personas... Noir felt a little bad, even as she found the blush on his fat, round cheeks rather cute. She wished she could touch those plump cheeks, caress and kiss them, but.

That would be _highly_ inappropriate, especially in these circumstances. That would be ‘being weird’. So Noir cleared her throat and clasped her hands, turning away from Joker to give him some privacy.

A moment or two passed in silence. Then Joker spoke up for the first time since getting stuck. “Um...Noir...could you...I...”

“Yes? What is it, Joker?”

“I’m hungry.”

Her head immediately snapped to stare at him. She couldn’t have heard right--but the way he refused to meet her eyes said she had. “I’m...hungry,” Joker repeated. “And I’m stuck.” He made a small attempt at a wiggle that just made the top half of his stomach wobble. “So I can’t...You don’t have something to eat, do you?”

“I...I don’t know if that’s a good idea right now,” Noir said. “It might make you harder to pull out. The others might get upset.”

“They won’t know. Please?”

Oh, _please_. That little begging note in Joker’s voice had Noir hoping he didn’t see how flustered she was getting. Now she couldn’t help but think of him eating, even as he was stuck from all the eating he’d done before. Which-- “Y-you ate in the last safe room, though! Karaage, c-curry, two danishes--”

“You...kept track?”

“ _No_!” Noir yelped, though the answer was certainly _yes_ ; Joker’s voice sounded a bit strange to her, lower than usual. If he was already upset, she didn’t want to make him feel worse. “I just happened to see...I was worried...you use up so much energy keeping everyone safe with your Personas...b-but you shouldn’t be hungry!”

“I shouldn’t be,” Joker agreed, and Noir nodded. That was that, then.

“...But I am. I had karaage, curry, danishes... but that’s not enough for me. Maybe if it was, I wouldn’t be...” He trailed off as he started to make another attempt at extricating himself. As hard as he shoved against the wall on either side of him, he didn’t budge at all. It left him with absolutely no progress to show for the renewed flush in his face. “ _Hah...hah..._ I’m...really fat, huh...?”

“Y...you’re not...” Noir couldn’t even finish the lie to reassure him, not when she was staring at his flabby chest and the buttons on his vest that shone with each pant for air. “I’m...I’m sure you could diet, if you want...! You were in better shape at the beginning of the school year...” He might have been a bit chubby even then, she thought--she’d never been close enough to tell as much as she’d wanted to be, scared of her fiance’s and father’s possible reactions to her actually _fancying_ someone--but he definitely hadn’t been as large as he was now.

“You...saw me back then?”

She nodded.

“Then you know how fast I gained weight...it’s ‘cause I’m hungry all the time...there’s no way I could diet...”

Noir clenched her hands together so tight she thought she might tear her gloves.

“Noir...you have a Moon Burger, right? Give it to me. Please.”

 _Please._ He knew she had it, and when he was asking so nicely--so vulnerably--Noir had the requested burger out of her supplies before she could think twice, and only paused midway through shucking the wrapper off. “O-only a few bites! You might get stuck worse if you’re too full--you can have the rest when you’re out!”

“Okay.”

...He didn’t reach to take the burger from her. His arms were too busy holding his upper half up. Instead he opened his mouth. _Oh._ Noir jolted and blushed on realizing the shudder that had escaped her. But she’d said she’d give it to him, so...she knelt down in front of him and held it to his face for him to eat.

He made eye contact with her as he took the first eager bite, though his eyes closed as he chewed with pleasure, humming contentedly, his double chin wobbling with the motions. Noir gulped, pressing the burger to his lips for a second bite. He looked...so happy as he ate, so pleased with himself and the food, but there was also a very real hunger in his eyes when he looked to Noir for each bite that was electrifying.

When she noticed the burger was half-gone, she let Joker take one extra bite, then took the burger away--or tried to. Joker snaked in another bite before she could hardly blink. “Joker!” she scolded. “You can have the rest later!”

“Wan’ i’ now,” he mumbled through overstuffed cheeks. “Don’ care if I ge’ thtuck worth.”

“You really could!”

He chewed a little and swallowed most of the food, his throat bulging, before speaking again. “Don’t care. I want all of it. You can tell me how fat I’m getting. Please.”

Noir stared. It sounded almost like--almost like he was asking her to scold him just as much as he was asking her to feed him, and the hungry way he was staring at _her,_ his constant blushing, his voice lowering... “Joker... are you... are you...”

 _“If you were going to guess ‘horny as hell’, the answer is yes,”_ Oracle announced flatly over the communications system she maintained for them in the metaverse. _“Joker, consider yourself lucky I can tell both your pleasure centers are firing off like snap, crackle, pop.”_

...Noir did not feel lucky that Oracle could tell something like that. She felt rather exposed. Joker didn’t seem any more embarrassed than he already had, though he did lower his gaze to the ground as she glared. “...Noticed you noticing me in the safe room,” he said.

 _“Panther told you not to be weird,”_ Oracle groaned. _“Sure, Noir’s into it--this is the second time you’ve accidentally gotten yourself stuck because you were being horny, because that vent was way bigger when I went through it. We’re in a Palace! Keep your head in the game!”_

“Why...why would being...aroused--” No, that was worse. Noir couldn’t even continue. “Why would being, um, horny get him stuck?” This was one time she _needed_ an explanation for how the Metaverse worked.

 _“It’s just one of his kinks,”_ Oracle explained. _“Which, don’t get me wrong, nothing wrong with a little kink. But sometimes we can make minor changes in cognition in a Palace or Mementos if we get fixated on something bad enough, which means timing! Timing is key! You know how bad he is, Noir? Necronomicon’s tentacles are snaked all the way through the vent now. I could grab him, apply the reset, and pull him out...or I could have a little fun first.”_

“Fun?” Noir echoed, just as Joker jolted, his arms making an aborted attempt to try to pull himself out of the vent again.

_“Geez, Joker, you outgrowing all your pants again? Because these pants are cognitive, and Necronomicon can barely slither into them. How much do you weigh now? Is that goth doc still putting you on the scale, or has she given up on having anything besides a jumbo-sized guinea pig?”_

“S-she...huh, h-huh...” Joker had planted both his arms on the ground to support himself again, but he was shaking as Noir stared, his usual composure nowhere to be seen. “O-oracle...”

_“See, Noir? He’s got a few kinks that are kind of tangled together. Eating, getting fat, getting shamed for getting fat...It’s actually a pretty efficient system. Lots of synergy. But he also has a kink for helplessness. Now, Joker, I’m sure you’ve realized already this is a closed relay. I’m nice enough not to air your dirty laundry in front of the entire group. Well, actually I’m being nice for Skull’s sake, he’s too innocent for this. But the point is, I could just tell everyone I’m having a little trouble setting things up and take a few extra minutes to let Necronomicon probe you...right in front of your new crush.”_

“Um,” Noir said.

“Mm,” Joker said, grunting as his mouth hung open. He jerked, but Noir wasn’t sure if he was trying to get out of the vent...or further back in. If Oracle’s Persona had already gotten into his pants...was it already doing something? Was it...’playing’ with him?

_“How does that sound? Your fat ass gets filled with tentacles, and Noir gets to see what your face looks like when you cum. That sound good? Keep in mind, even if you say no, you can’t do anything to stop me, because you’re stuck. You’re too fat to stop me. You’re stuck because you can’t keep your stomach or your dick in line for five minutes, you horny pig.”  
_

“O-oracle,” Joker moaned. He was trembling so hard, starting to sweat as his fat frame quivered. “Please...”

_“’Please stop’? ‘Please fuck me’? It really could go either way with you. Let’s see...Here!”  
_

When Joker yelped and dropped on his arms, his fall cushioned by his fat upper stomach pushing into his soft chest, Noir held her breath for a moment, certain that Oracle had actually done it, actually made her Persona...probe him.

And then Joker pushed himself back up and whined “That’s _cold!_ ” as Oracle burst into cackling laughter.

_“Cooling pad straight to the dick! It’s a critical hit! And you know what? Iiii’m just going to let it sit there for a few minutes so you cool off. Sorry if you wanted a show, Noir.”  
_

“No, that’s alright,” Noir said, though that wasn’t quite true. Now she was worked up, both from realizing Joker had been toying with her--not maliciously, but there certainly was a tease in him trying to get her to fulfill his kinks without letting her in on the secret--and then seeing Oracle toy with him. She wanted to do something herself. “Oracle. Will you still be able to pull him out if he finishes his burger?”

_“Hm? Yeah, no sweat. A couple hundred extra calories aren’t going to make a difference on this big boy.”  
_

Noir knelt in front of Joker again, offering him the half-eaten Moon Burger. He looked at her a bit questioningly at first, but when she pushed it against his lips he opened obediently, taking as much as she gave him. Every so often he shuddered, probably from the cooling pad that Oracle had apparently slipped against his crotch.

It satisfied her a little just to feed him, but she wanted to do more to him. She wanted to make him a wreck all over again. Not now, though. Not in a Palace. That was the frustrating part. “I’d like to take you on a date after we’re done,” she said carefully.

He looked surprised, but happy as well. Good. Oracle had already made it clear her crush was mutual, but it was nice to see it confirmed by Joker himself. “Yeah?”

Noir nodded. “You said you’re hungry all the time, right? You’re never full, poor thing,” she said sweetly, patting one cheek. Oh, goodness. It was just as soft as she’d hoped, and she held it as she made him take his next bite. “I’ll have to feed you well. I’ll feed you until you’re full. I’ll feed you until you say ‘no more’...but you didn’t get this fat by having limits, did you?” She stroked his heavy double chin. “So I’ll feed you more, and you’ll eat it, won’t you?” She squeezed both his cheeks lightly, prompting him to stop chewing and open his mouth so she could push the last of the Moon Burger in as he grunted. Her delicate, determined fingers made sure not one crumb was lost as she pushed it in. “You’ll eat it all, little hog, so I’ll feed you until you can’t remember what hunger is. Until you’re fit to burst.”

Joker shuddered and whimpered as he chewed through the remainder of the Moon Burger, and though Noir knew a part of that was due to the cooling pad, she felt satisfied enough to turn her back to him, leaving him to finish his meal as she fastened her eyes on the door. “Oracle!” she sang cheerfully. “Almost ready for the reset?”

 _“Uh. Yeah! Yeah, almost ready!”_ Oracle responded back. _“Hehe... I already liked you, Noir, but now I’m even more sure that we’re going to be very good friends.”_


End file.
